When Darkness and Light Collide
by Melody the Shiny Meloetta
Summary: When I tried to restore order, things went to hell. Now He's after me and I can't escape. Everything is ruined. The world is in darkness. Everything is rubble. Nothing is the same, and little life is left. Everyone was either killed or is in hiding or they joined him. Darkness. Rated M for Language
1. Episode 1: You Want Me?

When Darkness and Light Collide

Ep 1

You Want Me?

Opening theme: Dark Night, True Light (Hikari's song)

_Can you hear me?_

_Please listen to my voice_

_Know that when it's me you hear, _

_There is nothing left to fear._

_Dark Night, True Light._

_Darkness lies in your heart._

_Light will come and take it apart._

_Dark Night, True light._

_This is my song._

_Daaark Niiiight, Truuuue Liiiiiiiiight._

I looked out at the destroyed land scape and scowled. "Fucking Yami ruined everthing!" I growled. I was pissed at him. I was the Embodiment of light itself and he was darkness. Opposite sides of nature. I had yet to know he would make me a love slave. He had done some bad things in his day, but this took the cake. "Fucking ass hole!" I growled. "My my, aren't we angry?" I jumped 10 feet into the air, literally! I whipped around to face him. "What do you want?" I growled. Yami just chuckled, a sound that pissed me off even more. "I'm here for someone special." "Really? And who would that be?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed, a sound I thought was very unpleasent. "You already know who I want." "Riiiiight." _Crazy bastard. _I thought. Yami laughed again. "You." "Wha?" I was lost. "You're the one I want." My eyes widened. "Oh hell no!" Yami laughed. "I'll make a deal with you: If you can avoid me for a whole day, I'll leave you alone. If not, you become my queen." "Deal." I said. "Oh, and neither of us can use magick." I cursed in Japanese. "It begins now, I'll give you a head start."

I took off running like hell. 20 seconds later, he was chasing me. I cursed. I ran faster and faster. I could hear him, laughing behind me. "You'll be mine." "Yeah fucking right!" I shouted over my shoulder. I ran like a crazy woman. I was breathing hard but I continued onward. I couldn't let him win! I just couldn't. I'd rather die than become his. I ran, faster and faster, my bare feet pounding on the barren earth. _Thump thump thump. _I raced behind a tree and paused to catch my breath. "Hah hah hah." I panted. I gasped greedy lungfulls of air. "Whew." I was worn out. Then I heard him. I cursed silently. "Where are you my love?" I gulped. _Uh oh! _I thought. Panic welled up inside me. I managed to keep calm. _Stay calm, he won't find you. You can do this! _I told myself mentally. I heard him come closer and closer. It took all my will power not to scream and take of running again. I repeated my mantra mentally: _Mizu, kaze, hi, tsuchi, kori, hikari, inazuma._

The Japanese names for the 7 elements of nature. I was able to remain calm. But I was unaware that he'd found me. I risked a peek from behind my tree and saw no one. "Whew. That was close." I tip toed towards the forest when I ran into him. "Yipe!" I ran in the opposite direction. He followed me. _Persistant bastard. _I thought bitterly. I hid behind a rock to catch my breath. "Hah hah hah hah hah." I was breathing hard. I remained still as he came closer. I hoped to hell he wouldn't find me. "Where are you my dear?" I cursed mentally. _Stay calm. _I told myself. "There you are my princess." Shit. I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist. "Lemme go!" I cried. "Never." He then pulled me into an embrace. I tried to free myself. "Stop fighting it. You're mine now." "No!" "Yes, you belong to me, my queen." He then kissed me deeply. Whisps of light fought with tendrils of darkness as he held me. I dug my nails into his skin. He only tightened his grip. "Mine." _NO! _

Ending Theme: Labrinth Fairy

_Flying through the endless maze_

_Trying hard to escape_

_Don't catch me_

_A lost fairy_

_I'm on my own_

_I've only my wings and_

_I'm far from home._

_Don't catch me _

_I'll save myself_

_Far from home_

_On my own_

_Far from home_


	2. Episode 2: The Escape

When Darkness And Light Collide

Episode 2: The Escape.

Opening theme: Dark Night, True Light (Hikari's song)

_Can you hear me?_

_Please listen to my voice_

_Know that when it's me you hear, _

_There is nothing left to fear._

_Dark Night, True Light._

_Darkness lies in your heart._

_Light will come and take it apart._

_Dark Night, True light._

_This is my song._

_Daaark Niiiight, Truuuue Liiiiiiiiight._

I couldn't believe what had happened. _Why? Why me of all people?_ "Why me?" I asked. "Because you're the only one who can fill the role." I shook my head. "NO! I won't do it! I can't!" I cried. "You have no other choice. You lost the bet love." I cursed. "But I haven't been..." "No. You're mine now. That was our agreement. You belong to me forever." I began to cry. "Please." I whispered. "No. I won't loose you again." _Again?_ "I was never yours to begin with." I said. "Yes, you were. But you chose the Light. You chose the Light over everthing else, even me." "What did you expect!? You chose the Darkness long before I chose the Light!" I cried. "But you could have chosen the Darkness as well. Then you would've truly been mine." I shook my head. "The Light came to me first! I chose it because I wanted to be pure! The Light wouldn't be able to chose another to embody it! I had no other choice! Someone had to keep the Purity of this world." I said. "Well, you won't have to worry anymore." Yami kissed my forehead. I suddenly felt dizzy. "Uhn." I fell into his arms. "What's wrong love?" "I feel lightheaded." He chuckled. "Good. Just relax and let yourself sleep." I had to stay awake! But I could barely keep my eyes open. "Sleep. I'll wake you later my love." I fell asleep. "I will never let you go again. You're mine. I shall keep it that way forever." I heard Yami say as he carried me to Kami knows where. I couldn't belive that it had come to this. Why me of all people? I would escape that prison if it was the last thing I did. I woke later to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. He was looking at me. "Good morning love." _Yeah fucking right. _I thought bitterly. I groaned. "Shhhh. Just go back to bed. I'll wake you." I started to sit up. He kissed my forehead again. "Sleep." I fell alseep without struggle. "Soon my love, soon." Yami whispered. I tried hard not to squirm.

I found myself in a dream land. I was happy. Sitting beside a sakura tree. I sighed, resting my back against the tree. I felt silky fabric on my legs. Wait, waht? I hadn't worn silk in... wel, forever. I looked down and smiled. I was wearing a white silk dress with a silver Japanese Lung on it. A dress that had been lost in a flash of black flames. The dragon sparkled. I enjoyed the sun. I knew that it may never shine again, but I could enjoy it here. "Enjoying yourself?" I screamed. "Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you." I saw him sit next to me. My eyes widened. "Yugi?" After Yami's attack, I thought he had died. My childhood friend. Maybe he was still alive too. "Hikari. I'm not dead. I'm waiting for you." I looked at him. "Yugi." He had been there for me when no-one else had. He had always been there. "Hikari. I need you. Please. Return to this place. Return to me." I nodded. "I will. I promise." He smiled at me. "I thought so." He leaned forwrd. "What are you... mmph!" HE kissed me. I didn't know he liked me like that. "Yugi." said after he parted our kiss. "I'll be waiting for you." He whispered. "Stay safe." And with that he was gone. "Yugi, wait!" I cried but he vanished. I called out, but still nothing. Everything exept me went black. I looked around, frantic. I heard laughter. "You'll never leave. You know it." Yami's voice spoke. 'Urusai!" I screamed. More laughter. "I know you won't. You're mine. You won't leave me. You can't leave."

I screamed in fury. "URUSAI!" I screamed at him. "You're mine. Forever." I couldn't fight anymore. "Just leave me alone." I begged, falling to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes, causng the blackness below me to ripple like water when they fell. I felt arms wrap around me. "Mine." I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "You forget, my tenshi, that you're in my domain now. I control everything here. Even your dreams. " "Go away!" I cried, struggling to break free. It was uselss. "I think not. As long as you're here, you're mine." The scene shifted, and we were in a beautiful meadow. "You will not leave me." Yami whispered. He had shifted me so that I was resting my head on his chest. His grip tightened. "With one act, I can make you forget everything." He held me at arm's length. "Forget everything. Everything but me." He kissed me deeply. I sat bolt upright. Yami was gone. I still remembered everything. "Yugi." I whispered. I grabbed my things and dashed out of there. "Hold on. I'm coming." I whistled and a large white dragon landed next to me. "Hey Shiroku." I climbed on her back and imagined the meadow with the tree. "Iku." I said. She flew off. We landed. There was a cottage there. My Light brought out the sun. I dashed to the cottage. "Yugi?" When I saw him a raced to him, hugging him. "Well hello to you to, Hikari." I was so happy.

Ending Theme: Labrinth Fairy

_Flying through the endless maze_

_Trying hard to escape_

_Don't catch me_

_A lost fairy_

_I'm on my own_

_I've only my wings and_

_I'm far from home._

_Don't catch me _

_I'll save myself_

_Far from home_

_On my own_

_Far from home_


End file.
